A New Omnitrix
Plot Glen gets a new Omnitrix called the E.V.O.trix with new sets of aliens and some old ones. In this episode, as you were told in the last ep. (trollface), a new alien will appear. TROLLFACE TROLLFACE TROLLFACE TROLLFACE!!!!!!!! Story ????: As I have Observed, SF has gotten of of Glen's back, but this isn't over Glen, as i will come your new enemy, your new nightmare, your new fate, your new death, the new center of all your problems. I shall never reveal my true identity till i know when it's right, as I have been making a new device opposite of your to make a new creation..... the Ovetrix .....so what it's just the Evotrix a bit backards!! Still, it took me since you found the Glenamatrix to make this device. I also sent a micro chip to collect your DNA and make a better version of you and give him the Ovetrix to make Nega Ren. So don't let your guard down Glen!!! (laughs) You'll need all the friends you can get!!! (laugh continueously) WAL+MART Ashley: what's next on the list? Glen: Milk. You know i can finsh this all with Sonicboom. Ashley: Sure. (Glen tries to transform, but instead the Glentrix disapeared) Glen: WWWHHHAAAATTT!?!?!?! (Glen runs out the store and freaks out in the street) Ashley: Glen? (Glentrix goes back on Glen's hand, but all blue and black) Glen: phew! Ashley: Glen? Your gonna finish this all with SB, remember? Glen: I'll try again (nervously) . (he tries, but nothing happens) Both: ????? Ashley: What's wrong? Glen: sumthin must not be working. Ashley: Forget about that now. We have to complete the groceries list WITHOUT SB. Glen: dont blame me, blame the watch!! (watch turns red and starts beeping) Glen: Um, SORRY!! (watch turns back to normal) Glen, thinking: Like it has a mind of it's own!! GLEN'S HOUSE- THE KITCHEN Glen: what's wrong with it? Marcus: Hmmmm.... Glen: what does "hmmmm" mean? Marcus: I see.... Oh! I got it! Ashley gimme a cookie and a hammer! Ashley: OK.... (hands him the items) Glen: the cookie? Marcus: to eat. (eats the cookie) Ashley: the hammer? (Marcus holds hammer up) Marcus: Glen, close your eyes (Glen closes his eyes) Marcus, thinking: If i miss this shot i hope we have Health Insurance! (Marcus throws hammer down, hitting the Glentrix, then gets vaporized) (Glentrix changes form into another form of watch) Glen: what the? Ashley: so what know? Marcus: well since the Omnitrix has changed forms, the Omnitrix wielder can name it. Glen: cool! Ashley what will you name it? The NEW Glenamatrix? Glen: I just might. Ashley:????? Glen: (trollface) Marcus: the Evotrix perhaps? Glen: that would be cool Ashley: what are you waiting for? Glen: what? Ashley: Pick an ALIEN!!! Glen: OK, OK! I'll choose a big alien!! (transforms) Eyebat (EB) : EYEBAT!!! (Ashley and Marcus look at EB, then start laughing) EB: what? Ashley: Your no smaller than a doorknob!!! EB: Why weren't you like this when I was Grey Matter? Ashley: Seeing Greymatter was kinda creepy (laughs) cus that was the first time we saw an alien. Now, it's just funny. (starts laughing) EB: im outta here! (flies through window) THE CROWDED CITY - THE PARK EB: (miles in the air) whoa! I can see the park from here! (about to detransform) EB: time for emergency landing! (EB stops flying, so he falls to the ground real fast) (When he's about to hit the ground, he stops himself and lands safely on the ground, then detransforms) Glen: Luckily Uncle Bin told me that technique, or i would have fell badly! Crowd: It's Glen! (starts running for him) Glen: Uh-Oh (transforms) Xlr8: what the? I can keep transforming!cool! Crowd: He's over there! Xlr8: gotta go!(starts running) Crowd:AW!! THE HIGHWAY Xlr8: lucky i was able to keep transforming! (something knocks Xlr8 out of the highway) Xlr8: (sees another Xlr8, but with red ovetrix symbol) who are you!?! (the other Xlr8 detransforms) Xlr8: Are you..... me? Other Glen:no, im Nega Glen, or N Glen Xlr8: You dont scare me! (N Glen transforms) N Rath: RRRRRAAAAAAATTTTTTTTHHHHH!!!!!! (N Rath jumps and catches Xlr8) Xlr8: Dangit!! N Rath: LEMME TELL YA SUMTHIN GLEN OMNIXSON!!!!!!!YOU BETTER NOT RUN!!!!!(looks down, but doesn't see Xlr8) Xlr8: RATH!!! Rath: (looks up) WWHHHAAAATTTTT!!!!!! Xlr8: Ya' cant catch me! (trollface) (starts running) (rath transforms) N Xlr8: Xlr8!! dont ever trollface me!!! (starts running for xlr8) Xlr8, thinking: my god, this guy is a STALKER. why is he following me? Did my trollface anger him? N Xlr8: Im coming for you! Xlr8, still thinking: I'll outrun him like the police! (transforms) Ult. Xlr8: Ult Xlr8!! See ya sucker! (trollface) (runs even faster) Xlr8: Think you can outsmart me? (transforms) N U Xlr8: Ult Xlr8!!! (runs faster) U Xlr8, thinking: what now!?! (Nega Xlr8's watch symbol beeps) (Nega Xlr8 presses it) N U Xlr8: yes? ????: Leave Glen alone for now. Right now I have something for you. N U Xlr8: Ill accept a prize. ????: great (N U Xlr8 runs to Unknown place) Ult. Xlr8: FINALLY!!! Im going home!!! GLEN'S HOUSE (xlr8 arrives and detransforms) Ashley: there you are! Marcus: what happened? Glen: I dealt with a stalker Ashley and Marcus: ???? Glen: He looked just like me! He could turn into aliens, so he turned into Xlr8, then U Xlr8 to chase me, till he FINNALLY left. Ashley: Uncle Bin made us watch some movies made decades ago! Marcus: The black and white screen, no sound, it was SOOO boring. Ashley: Luckily, we managed to escape through the window. Glen: well, what's for dinner? Marcus:spaghetti and sauce. Glen:Yum! Let's Eat! UNKNOWN PLACE N Ren: What did you want to show me? ????: I have checked upon Glen's new set of aliens and added them to your Ovetrix. I will need you to complete some tasks. After you complete these tasks, I wont need you anymore. N Ren: What's my first task? ????: Well.... The End!!! Audience: AW!!!! Ren10fanman: You ppl no I dont reveal stuff liek that! Audience: WE WANT MORE GLEN 10!!! Ren10fanman: My next ep. will be coming soon! Trivia *Nega Glen debuts in this ep. *EyeBat debuts in this ep. *Uncle Bin is mentioned in this ep., so that counts as a debut right? *Ultimate Xlr8 debuts in this ep. *This is Rath's second appearance in the Series *Somehow the people in Glen's world can make trollfaces. *TROLLFACE!!!! Next Episode's New Alien I will not reveal it! Oh and almost every ep will keep having new aliens till Glen has 20 aliens. I will name every way of saying good-bye to you guys: GOOD-BYE!!! Tootles! See you around punk! (TROLLFACE) im too lazy too say the rest! Category:Episodes